The Unfinished Case
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Roxas disappeared after he got called into work. Namine was told that he was dead, but she believes that he isn't.
1. What Happened to Roxas?

He sat her down and held her close before telling her the terrible news. "Ms. Rose, I have something terrible news to inform you." His tone sounded hurt but serious.

Her face was pressed against his chest. She knew they couldn't find her boyfriend or he was dead. She lifted her face to look at the detective. His blue eyes look sad. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but." He took a deep breath, to stop the incoming tears. "You're boyfriend is dead."

The girl couldn't believe it she had hope that they'd find him. Pain ached in her chest; her throat felt tight and the tears slipped out of her eyes. "Oh my god!" She cried loud and hard.

The detective held her closer to him. "I'm so sorry."

She kinda blames her self for his disappearance and his death. She shouldn't of let him go back to work, she should've made him stay in bed with her, where it was safe. Who would murder a sweet, kind, loving and handsome blonde spiky hair and big blue eyes. What hurt her the most was, she was soon to be married to him and that she was carrying _his_ child.

The man unwrapped his arms around her and he rose from the couch. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. I have another case to attend to. I am sorry for what happened."

"Thank you, Riku for everything."

He smirked. "It's my job." He left the house.

She wiped her tears off her face. She has a feeling that he's not dead, maybe kidnapped? If nobody can help her, then she'll have to find out herself with a help of her boyfriend's best friend, Axel.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and she turned the screen on and went on her texting app. She went to Axel's number and sent him a message.

 _Are you doing okay? I have this feeling that he might be still alive._

Within seconds she got a reply.

 _I'm just upset, but I'll be fine. Really yo do?!_

 _And you're going to help me!_

 _I'm on my way over._

She laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling, remembering the last few nights the day he went to work.

* * *

The couple laid in bed, naked wrapped in each others arms. Her befriend kissed her cheek. "I love you, Namine."

She smiled. Every time he spook those words to her, it made her feel and warm inside. "I love you too, Roxas!" She pulled him into a kiss.

Just as he rolled on top of her, his phone rang, they both sighed and he picked up his phone from the nightstand and placed it up to his ear. "Hello."

"Hey, Roxas. I need you to come back into work, there; an emergency," his boss sounded serious. Roxas worked as a surgeon in a large hospital. he's always busy and always doing surgery day after day. He always gets called in for emergencies.

"I'll be in," he hung up and sighed. "That was work, I have to go in."

"Babe, it's twelve in the morning. You should be sleeping with me."

"I won't be long," he gave her a quick kiss and got up and threw on his work clothes and left Namine alone in bed.

* * *

She awoke the next morning to find no Roxas next to her. That's strange whenever he returns home from his emergence he always sleeps next to his girlfriend. Maybe he came home so late that he decided to sleep on the couch. She rose from the bed and threw some clothes on. she left the room and walked down the hall.

She found the living room empty. "Huh?" She looked in every room in their apartment no sigh of him. _Did he never come home?_ The thought made her heart pound madly against her chest. _What if he got in a car accident and he died?_ She began to panic. "Oh my god. What do I do?" She dug her phone out of her pocket and she dialed her boyfriend's number.

It rang a few times, he picked up. "Roxas, are you okay?"

"Roxas, isn't here," said a male voice.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where's Roxas?"

"My name is no importance." He hung up.

Namine removed the phone from her ear. Roxas, is gone, but where could he be? A friend of Namine's is a detective. Maybe he can help. She dialed his number.

"Hello, this is detective Blake. How can I assist you?"

"Hey Riku. It's Namine. I need you to find Roxas, he went missing."

"Hey, I'll be right over and you can tell me everything," he hung up.

Namine got herself dressed and cleaned the house.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, interpreting her thoughts. "Huh?" She rose from the couch and she made her way to the door. She opened it, and there stood Axel. "Hey, come in." She moved out of the way for him to walk in.

He stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. "Hey." Axel plopped himself on the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah, I'm good. So tell me everything."

Namine sat down on the recliner. "After he disappeared I called Riku, he's a detective. He and some other guy helped look for him. Riku told me that Roxas is dead. It doesn't seem right, he seems to be alive." Or maybe she just feels empty without him.

"Okay, so what did you do when you found it empty here?" Axel took out hos phone from his pocket and he tapped on the memo app and was ready to take notes.

"I called Roxas' phone. Some guy answered and told me that Roxas isn't there. I asked who he was, his reply was: "my name is no importance." Riku and his partner hacked my phone and played the call. They haven't found that man that has a deep voice."

Axel typed away. "Did you try calling his phone again?"

"No, I can try." She pulled her phone out of her pocket, she put the phone on speaker and dialed the number.

The dialing had stopped. "Do you know where Roxas is?"

"I have no idea who that is."

"You're lying to me! You told me a few days ago you didn't know where he was. I want to know if he's dead or alive."

"Look lady, I have no idea what happened to him. I wish I can tell you what happened a few days ago, but I gotta go."

"Can you come by my place when you're not busy? I'll text you the address."

"Yeah, sure." He hung up.

"Namine, that was good! Maybe he'll lead us right to Roxas!"

"Do you mind staying until the guy leaves?" Namine asked.

"Sure, hey maybe you can have Riku be part of this!"

"Great idea!" She dialed his number and told him that she believes Roxas is alive and that the guy who she called before is coming over to help find Roxas. She smiled as she got off the phone. "He's going to be over as well!"

Axel flipped on the TV. "Great."

Namine glared at the TV screen. Some action movie is playing. This is be a great time killer.

 **Love it? Hate? Let me know what you think of it! If it's that bad, I can fix it up if you like!**


	2. Gathering Information

A knock echoed throughout the house. Namine hoped off the couch and she walked over to the front door and she opened it. There stood a man in a brown suit. "Come in, Riku!" She moved out of the way, and he walked inside. They both met Axel in the living room.

Riku sat on the couch and he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. Namine sat in the recliner. "Riku, I called Roxas' phone back, the guy is going to tell me what happened a few days ago."

"Did he seem strange when you were talking to him?"

"Yes, I asked him where was Roxas. He said he had no idea who he was."

Riku began to take notes on what the blonde was saying. "Maybe he's part of the disappearance," Axel suddenly called out.

"Which reminds me." Namine pulled her phone out of her pocket and she texted Roxas' phone, sending the address.

"He might be connected to it," Riku mumbled to himself with the pen up to his chin.

She immediately got a reply back. She checked her phone to see what the man said. "He's on his way!"

"Ms. Rose, did Roxas act or seem strange the night he disappeared?"

"No, he was his usual self. I didn't notice any changes in his behavior."

Riku wrote down the words that Namine has spook. This is what he had so far,

 **Strange man:** _We don't know his name yet. I'm positive he's connected to Roxas' disappearance. When Ms. Rose called him the first time, he seemed to know about Roxas, but when she called him again, he had no idea who he was. Roxas, didn't act strange the day he disappeared._

"Axel, where were you on the night of his disappearance?"

"I was in bed sleeping. Why'd I be out that late at night?"

 **Axel Flynn:** _So he was in bed sleeping, I believe he has nothing to do with the disappearance._

 **Namine Rose:** _She obliviously has didn't do anything wrong. All she knows he never returned home that night._

There was a loud hard knock on the hard on the door. Namine quickly rose from the recliner and made her way to the door. She opened it to find a man dressed in a black suit, he had blue long hair and yellow eyes. "Come in, sir." They walked into the living room.

The man took the reliance that Namine was sitting in. Since there was no seating left she grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and she brought it in the living to join in the conversation. **  
**

"Welcome sir, I'm detective Riku."

"I'm Saix Blackwell."

"Tell me about yourself," Riku said with a smile.

"I work at Twilight Hospital. I'm Roxas' co-worker."

"Now why, did you lie to miss Rose that you didn't know who Roxas was?"

"Let me tell you this, I'm not involved in any of this. It was my bosses idea. I had to lie because my boss was right there. I'm sorry." Saix said with a serious face.

 **Saix Blackwell:** _Works at Twilight Hospital. Claims he has nothing to do with the disappearance. His boss might have something to do with it. He had to lie about not knowing Roxas because his boss was right there._

"Why did you call Roxas in at midnight! Who's your boss? Give me answers!" Namine shouted in desperation.

"Namine, calm down!" Axel raised his voice.

"Let me get down to that."

 **Flash back**

* * *

Saix was just about done with what he needed to do. He entered his bosses office to inform him that he's going home. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Come in."

Saix opened the door and he found his boss in a black suit, wearing glasses reading some papers.

"Sir, I'm done for the day."

Xemnas took his eyes off the paper and he glared at Saix. "Before you leave. I need you to do a favor."

"Yes? Anything." He had a grin on his face, he'd do anything to please his boss.

"I need help of getting rid of Roxas."

His grin faded from his face. "What?"

"I can't stand him, I never really liked him."

"He's the best surgeon there is, if we lose him we'll get out of business!"

"I hired a better one. Anyway, I'm going to call him in. You need to give him a drink of juice and put sleeping pills in it. When he falls asleep you'll lock him up in the basement."

Saix was shocked that his boss wants to fire Roxas and get rid of him. "What if I don't want to do it?"

"Then you'll be fired."

"No, I have a better idea. How I make the drink, you give it to Roxas and you take care of his sleeping body." Saix turned his back and left the room.

Xemnas sighed and he picked up his cell phone off his desk and he dialed Roxas' number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to come in; a victim was shot and needs sugary right away."

"I'll be right in!" Roxas hung up and he got ready to go.

* * *

Saix entered the staff kitchen. It was dark and quite, all he could hear was his pounding heart. He flipped the light switch on and the room lit up. He's going to regret doing this to Roxas. He's afraid that he'd lose the relationship that they have. They've been friends since Roxas was hired.

He sighed deeply as he opened a white cupboard and grabbed a glass cup. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of apple juice. He poured it into the glass and he put it back where it was and left the room with the cup in hand. Now where to find sleeping pills?

Saix stood in the hallway, thinking where the pills might be. As he was thinking his phone rings, he sighed as he pulled it out of his pocket. He took a look at the screen, it was his boss. He hit a button and he put it up to his ear. "Yes?"

"He's here. Where are you?"

"Looking for the sleeping pills."

"They should be in room 260."

"Thanks," he hung up and put it in his pocket and he walked the halls and up the stairs to the room where Xemnas had said. The patient that stays in this room takes sleeping pills to help them sleep. Saix doubts that he'd be able to get in there and get the pills.

His heart pounded madly against chest, as he was about to knock on the door. A female called out to him.

"Saix, what are you doing?"

He turned his gaze to look at the lady. It was one of the nurses. "Uhm, I'm just checking on Ventus."

"That's my job to care for him."

Crap, that didn't work. Saix has to think of a better lie. "Xemnas, told me so. To make sure you're doing your job and if you aren't I have to fire you." He opened the door and closed it behind him.

Ventus was asleep on his bed. Saix took a glare around the room to see if the pill bottle got left out. He noticed it was on the nightstand my the bed. He smirked and he grabbed the bottle and he left the room. The nurse was still standing there.

"You left the pills out." He waved them in the air. "He could over dose himself." He walked past her, down the hall.

"Wait!" The woman ran after him. He stopped in his tracks and he sighed as he turned to face her.

"You can't take those with you, Ventus needs them."

"Oh yeah," Saix quickly opened the bottle and took a few pills out and handed it to her. "Sorry." He opened a door that had stairs in it, he walked in and the door closed by its self.

* * *

"I made the drink, sir." Saix set the drink down on his desk.

Xemnas glared at it with a smirk. "Good now, you can go home."

Saix smiled. "See you tomorrow." As he turned on his heel the blonde spiky boy walked in the office. Saix walked out.

He walked down the hall, regretting, and letting Roxas drink that juice. Maybe he can stop him? Saix turned right around and dashed right back to his bosses office. He found Xemnas carrying Roxas in his arms, he was too late.

"Oh? You cam back. Good I need you." He dug into Roxas' pocket and pulled out his phone. He gave it to Saix. "If Namine calls, you answer it and say you have no idea who Roxas is and don't give her your name. You are to stay here if she calls."Xemnas left the office.

Saix sunk into one of the chairs in the office, shocked and stressed. Why does his boss want to get rid of Roxas? What did he do to him?

Suddenly the phone rings. He glared at the screen, it read Namine.

"Roxas are you okay?" Asked a panicking Namine.

Saix wishes he could tell her what's going on, but he doesn't want to get on his bosses bad side. "Roxas, isn't here?"

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where's Roxas?"

"My name is no importance," Saix hung up. He couldn't stand lying, he hated it.

* * *

"Namine, I should've told you the truth, I'm sorry," Saix said as he had regret in his eyes.

"It's fine," she softly replies.

"To me it seems like you're being used," Axel said.

Riku was busy writing down bits and pieces on what Saix has said. "He's threatening his job too. So do you know where Roxas is?"

"No, I was told not to leave his office."

"I'll send investigators to the hospital," Riku closed the pad of paper and he rose from the couch. "Thank you for informing me, this will get taken care of. Miss Rose, I'll call you to let you know about anything. Oh and sir, may I have your number?" Riku ripped off a piece of paper and he gave it to Saix and his pen.

Saix quickly wrote down his number and he gave it to Riku. "Thanks again." He left the house.

"I should be getting back to work, it was nice to meet you, Namine."

"Nice to meet you as well."

Saix left the house.


End file.
